Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device which has a display region in a portion of which a non-display region is provided. The display device of Patent Literature 1 is a display device which uses an edge-lit backlight, and the backlight has an opening corresponding to the non-display region. The display device of Patent Literature 1 allows reducing luminance unevenness around the non-display region.